


Wrong Place, Right Time

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Secret Relationship, Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret relationships are great until you run into each other on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Right Time

Bucky winces and rolls his right shoulder. He could withstand a lot, but when some super powered asshole threw him across some fancy ass marbeled room it hurt. Said asshole was now bound and sitting grumpily in a corner with a few of his other asshole friends. 

Steve did the talking, telling the authorities what happened, but Bucky stayed in the background.

“So you’re not here with SHIELD?” One of the officers asked.

Bucky snapped his head around quick. He almost said something. Almost.

Steve looked just as confused, he glanced back, but at Natasha, a former SHIELD agent herself. She only shook her head.

There was no evidence that anything was wrong, but that didn’t stop his jaw from clenching. The talking continued then there was the sound of heals on marble and Bucky looked to see two women, but only one had his full attention. 

He only hesitated for a brief moment, then he started walking.

“Buck?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said without looking back.

The woman he watched slowed. She looked nervously around and then handed the case she clutched to the other woman at her side, then continued towards him. Neither stopping until they were within a couple of feet of one another. “We had an agreement. You would tell me-.”

Jemma sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. But I knew you were gone on a mission, and-.”

Bucky clenched his teeth. “I still need to know. If something happened how would I know? You were in Mexico, now you’re in New York.” Jemma’s brow drew together in worry and she flickered her eyes away from his, refusing to look him in the eye. They weren’t supposed to be talking, no one knew. 

“Look,” she started and looked up, this time seeming more resolved.

As her head raised and her hair fell slightly back Bucky caught sight of the bruising on her neck. Stepping forward he grabbed her head with both hands and titled her head back. “Fucking hell Jemma,” he murmured and slid one down to to settle it over her neck.

“It’s fine. Daisy was there. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Grab the alien DNA and leave.”

He sighed and lowered his hands. “Simple?”

“Well, maybe there were some bad people there,” she said with a wince. 

Bucky flickered her eyes down at her dress and back up again. “And the dress?”

“Undercover. Do you like it?” Jemma asked and smiled, eyes widening in a hopeful look.

Bucky couldn’t help but rub his face with a sigh. “Jemma…” he groaned. He knew she was trying to distract him, she wasn't superficial enough to be concerned with her dress. Under better circumstances he'd be more then happy to appreciate the plunging neckline and sheer clingy material. 

“You don’t like it.”

“Yes I like it!” he snapped and dropped his hand. “But I’m having trouble getting past someone's hands wrapped around your throat.”

There were footsteps and Bucky turned to see Steve.

“Bucky?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky’s walking behind her, he isn't touching her, but he’s close. 

“We’re checked into a hotel Bucky,” she told him.

“I’m not leaving you in a hotel,” he said low enough that he hoped only she could hear. Luckily, she didn’t argue.

“Okay, I get it. But we’re in evening wear,” Daisy argued as she brought up the rear.

Maybe he had been heard.

“Oh don’t worry,” Natasha said, “we have that covered.”

Bucky tensed. All of a sudden he felt on display, and he didn’t like that in the least.

“But I really think we should-.” Jemma started.

“Jemma, Avengers, I’m not going back to a hotel with you,” Daisy said and with that she picked up the pace to move towards the quintet.

Bucky and Jemma walked in silence. “You’re angry,” she finally said.

He frowned at her statement. “No, just…” He struggled though, as he often did. She looked back at him, but said nothing. They came to the ramp and he grabbed her elbow as they climbed it. High heels were not made for quinjet ramps.

Bucky ignored the look from Steve, the raised eyebrow from Natasha. They strapped in, with Steve in the cockpit and Bucky trying his damnedest to keep his life out of any discussion, at least for the moment. 

“So you work for Phil?” Natasha asked.

“Yes!” Jemma said with a smile. “It’s been over five years now. Not as much as I used to, but Daisy here is still jet setting all over the world. He has some very lovely things to say about you.”

Natasha’s mouth twisted up. “I can only imagine.” She glanced at Bucky’s profile. “So…I take it that you and Bucky know one another from his time lending a hand to SHIELD for a few months.”

Bucky turns his head and glares at her. 

“Yes,” Jemma responds, her tone more careful, “it was something like that.”

Bucky unbuckled and walked towards the front. “Drop it,” he said as he passed Natasha. He thought she would, but he'd keep an ear out anyway. When he came to the cockpit he sat in the chair with a sigh.

“So…” Steve started.

Bucky rolled his head to look at Steve. “Yea I know.”

“What happened?”

Bucky laughed a little. “Boy meets girl...”

“Yea, I see that. But how?”

Bucky turned back to look straight ahead and shrugged. “She was nice, strange, and nothing about me bothered her.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?”

At that question Bucky shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t know. This is a big step for me. I just wasn’t ready to talk about it.” There was a laugh from the back that he picked out as Jemma’s and he felt a pang of guilt that he had hidden her.

“We didn’t have to, but you know you can. And I want to know people who are important to you.”

Bucky avoided Steve’s glance so that he couldn’t see how his words had affected him. Bucky knew from the beginning he should have told Steve, but he hadn’t.

“Is she okay?” Steve asked. “I saw the bruises.”

Bucky looked thoughtfully down at his left arm, tapping the thumb on his thigh, and for a moment pictured wrapping it around her attackers throat and killing them.”Yea.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they landed conversation between Jemma and Bucky was nonexistent. They kept silent as they moved through the complex. Jemma took everything in with wide, curious eyes, and he left her to it.

“This an amazing place. I always though it would be.”

Guilt stung again. She imagined because he would never bring her there. They came to the quarters he used when staying there and he pushed open the door and she stepped in. 

It was all to awkward he realized as she set her case on a table and went straight to the restroom. Too many secrets. Jemma taking off on a dangerous mission without letting him know, Bucky insisting on keeping her a secret. 

She came out moments later phone against her ear and talking business. By then Bucky had removed his kevlar and tossed it to the ground. He heard Jemma stutter over an excuse regarding their current location and then he shut the bathroom door. If she was going to be on the phone for a while he’d at least clean up.

He came out with a towel around his waist, still not having resolved what to do with regards Jemma, to find her sitting on the bed curled on her side, shows gone. She sighed and sat up, sliding her legs off the bed, and moving past him. Suddenly it stung and he wasn’t sure why. He was sure she’d go into the bathroom without a word. Then she stopped and turned.

“This doesn’t feel right. I can’t pinpoint it. Perhaps it’s a combination of things. The shock of running into one another, our secret exposed, being somewhere unfamiliar.” Jemma looked away thoughtfully. “We need to talk about this. You’ve barely said a word to me.”

Bucky knew he had to be honest, it was all of the lies that had led them there. “I should have said something sooner.” He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I don’t know.” Jemma didn't respond and Bucky stared at her, at her neck. “There's a reason I asked you to keep me in the loop. You…” He stalled for a moment, unwilling to say what he had on his mind, but he had to, "you’re an easier target Jemma. I need to know where you are if something happens.”

“I know,” she responded in a resigned tone. “I really had not meant to keep it from you. I didn’t think things would turn out like they did, and you’d been radio silent for days.”

Honestly, he didn’t want to talk about it any longer. He stepped forward and again took her head in both hands gently to tilt it back as he took a closer look at her neck. “How does it feel?”

“Fine. Throat is slightly sore, but I think it looks worse that it really is.”

His hand slid down to her arched neck.

“Be honest,” she said while under his inspection, “do you really like my dress?”

His eyes flickered up to her and he knew this was his chance to bury the hatchet and fix the rest in the morning. Bucky lowered his head and kissed her, sliding both hands down, palms over her breasts, thumbs dragging down the bare center of her chest, and then back up again where he could slide his hands beneath the straps and down again, pushing it off her shoulders and sliding his hands over bare breasts.

Reluctantly, Bucky pulled his hands from her and grabbed her hips to drag her with him as he moved backward. Once his legs bumped the bed he lowered to sit on it and placed her between his legs so he could lean in and take one pert nipple in his mouth. What he wanted was to get his hands beneath her dress, but the long material wasn’t going to be kind to him. Instead he satisfied himself with sliding his hands over the thin material, caressing her thighs, hips, and backside.

“No playing,” she whispered and tugged at his hair. “It’s been long enough.”

Almost two weeks. Buck found the zipper at the back and tugged it down. The dress gave way after that, sliding over her hips easily and pooling on the floor. The dress was beautiful, and he was a bit disappointed that there never had been an intent for him to see it. He didn’t hesitate to slide her panties down after. “So why were you wearing a dress like this for other people?”

“Don’t be a spoiled sport,” Jemma responded and crawled on top of him to straddle his legs. 

Bucky took her hips in his hands again and drug her over him, right over his erection, where he wanted her. She rolled her hips against him and then Bucky held tight to her waist as he stood, turned, and crawled up the bed with her, settling her head on the pillow. He paused for a moment to toss the towel away and then he was grasping one of her knees and pulling it around his hips as he lowered his lips to hers again.

When she was slick against him Bucky slid into her. That time he took her slow, but deep, swallowing every sigh and whimper, until eventually he rolled over and let her go for what she wanted.

She came on him with her breasts pressed against his chest, clinging to him, and her face buried in his neck as she released a soft sob. Bucky, as always, followed right behind her, thrusting into her deeper.

After cleaning Jemma returned to bed and curled against his side. “Is it okay that they know? I know you didn’t want anyone to, and if I would have told you I know that this wouldn’t have-.”

“No, you were right in the beginning. It won’t work with these kind of secrets.” He slid his hand up and down her bare back absently and soon she was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky’s eyes snapped open and then his head turned at the realization that Jemma was not in the bed. The panic he felt was perhaps an overreaction, but he was almost worried to find out what she had gotten herself into. 

Throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt he padded out in search of her. Soon he heard a laugh as he neared the kitchen, but tensed when he heard a male voice.

What he found was what he expected, Jemma with her hair slightly mussed, make-up gone, face flushed, and wearing the pants and shirt Natasha had left for her. 

“Bucky!” She exclaimed, face brightening. “I was famished. Then I noticed some lovely tea and I couldn’t help myself. Sam here was just keeping me company while I finished it.”

“I’m thoughtful like that,” he said with a grin.

“Sure,” Bucky said in a surly tone and went to the refrigerator to grab a water. 

“Jemma was giving me a rather vague history of your relationship together. A shame you kept her a secret for so long,” Sam said and looked over Jemma's head to Bucky.

“Less of a secret, more like privacy,” Jemma countered, evidently trying to diffuse the situation.

Sam looked at her and grinned. “Well, you’d never be a secret if you were with me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “That’s all you got? So where’s all the women knocking down the door for you?” He asked and made a show of looking past Sam and around, as if searching for them.

“Why’s your girl out here talking to me?”

“Oh sheesh,” Jemma said and stood. “Thank you for your help Sam.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Jemma stood up and dumped her cup, rinsed it, and place did neatly in the dishwasher. “Bucky?” She asked as she passed him.

He looked away from his stare down with Sam and followed her. Once they weren’t within earshot he spoke lowly, “Did you really pass up on morning sex to talk with him?”

“You didn’t feed me last night when you woke up in the middle of the night to stuff your face,” Jemma said an elbowed him.

“You were sleeping.”

“Well, I was hungry.”

They entered the room again and when Bucky closed it and turned to face Jemma she was waiting. “What?”

“My morning sex,” she said and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it.

“You missed out on that,” he responded, but grabbed her hips anyway to pull her forward as she came flush against him he dipped his head and kissed her, turning to push her against the door.

They were to awake for slow and sleepy sex. Bucky yanked his shirt off, not releasing her body from where he had it pressed to the door. When he started kissing her again he yanked her pants down her thighs and she kicked them off quickly.

Within no time his fingers were slick inside of her and he stopped touching her to pull his erection free and lift her up the door to thrust into her. Bucky started a hard and fast rhythm that left her with her head thrown back and biting her bottom lip to muffle cries. 

He stopped suddenly deep within her and moved the few feet to the bed, lowering her on it and yanking her to the edge. As soon as her calves where draped over his shoulder he propped himself on his hand, lifted her hips, and surged into her roughly. For as long as he could he pushed into her hard and fast, dragging it out, wanting to hear how long he could make her cry out, but then eventually she took matters into her own hands and slid her hand between them and within moments she was arching and muffling her own scream as he let go and fucked her, coming inside of her in seconds.

“Oh god, you do that well,” she gasped finally.

He pulled out of her with a wince and collapsed on the bed next to her. “Don’t ever say I do things halfway, or do you halfway.”

A laugh burst from her mouth and he turned to look at her, unable to not smile at the site of her naked, flushed, breathing heavily, and laughing. When she did quiet she stood with a groan and went to the restroom.

When Jemma came back he was already moved more fully onto the bed and she crawled onto it and curled against him with her head on his chest.

“I’m being extracted in three hours,” Jemma finally said. “Could I convince you to come back with me?”

Feeling still out of breath he drew one in deeply and released it. "I always come back after a mission," he pointed out and looked down at her.

"I know, but I thought maybe you could come with me," Jemma said carefully and looked up at him.

Which meant more people would know. "If you want me to."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Alright," he smacked her ass and slid out from beneath her. "Let me get my shit together. Grab your fancy dress and alien DNA." 

She threw something at him as she walked by, smiling over her shoulder as she shut the door to the restroom. The water came on moments later. 

He was ready to start gathering this stuff when he mumbled 'fuck it' and opened the bathroom door to follow her in. There was time for one more round.


End file.
